tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Righteous Connection
Episode of Red Life. Plot Trina and her friends are taking a walk through the park. They discuss a trend that has become apparent in various modern talk-shows regarding true parental authorities. Trina doesn't buy the schtick, feeling that it's nothing more than pure exploitation, and she proceeds to joke about how said hosts could make a case for Mina possibly being related to Corey. Her friends take this seriously, noting the alarming similarities between the two, from the appearance right down to an interest in an obscure anime. Mina supposedly doesn't take it to heart and decides to head home. Mina binge-watches various talk shows, and for every episode that features similar-looking individuals, they're revealed to be related. She goes to bed and has a dream about her being born the same time as Corey, only to get thrown down a laundry chute by a younger Trina. The next day, the girls arrive at Trina's house, where Mina immediately brings up her similarities to Corey. Corey arrives and Trina attempts to disprove Mina's theory through reason. Mina counteracts by placing her glasses on Corey, making their physical similarities look more apparent. Trina goes through an over-long attempt at showing off her and Corey's physical similarities, but this doesn't move Mina at all. Trina is soon singled out by her friends and is forced out of her house, but not before she declares that she'll prove Mina wrong at some point. Trina takes refuge at Jean's house. She does whatever she could to track her biological father so she could prove that she's Corey's actual sister. The only evidence she has is a picture that shows her father from the waist down and a piece of her old umbilical cord, which only traces to her deceased mother. Jean assures her that this will blow over at some point, given how Mina is the weaker willed of the bunch. Trina and Jean return to the former's house and hears her brother performing in the garage. She sees her friends and, to her surprise, Corey's friends are outside. Laney explains that Corey wanted to perform a duet with Mina and he wanted to do it with her only to make it more special. Corey goes outside and Trina confronts him over his behavior. Corey defends it, claiming that Mina is more of a sister to him than Trina could ever hope to be. Things seem hopeless until Trina unknowingly receives a fax from an anonymous source. It contains info on the hospital she was born at and proof that she and Corey are related. Trina rallies up her friends and Corey's friends as they go to confront Corey and Mina. Trina shows the two the fax, but they don't believe her. In a desperate attempt, Trina shows Corey's roots, along with hers, showing that they have the same hair-color, whilst Mina's roots are far off, being blonde. This is enough to make Mina and Corey learn the truth. Corey attempts to give Trina a hug as an apology, but is promptly maced. She then stomps on Mina's foot and gives her an atomic wedgie and tells both of them to never throw her out of her own house again. Allie notices that Mina is wearing underwear themed after a popular MMORPG and upon realizing that she has similar traits to her, begins to wonder if she is Mina's sister, to which she is trampled by everyone to avoid another dilemma. During the credits, we see two figures in the shadows talking about the records sent to Trina, along with the implication of who Trina's true father is. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Aly Fainbarg: Jean * Jessica DiCicco: Emory, Kate * Robbie Rist: Corey * Linda Cardellini: Laney * Troy Metcalf: Kon * Eric Bauza: Kin * Amber Hood: Allie * Elliot Gould: Trager * Sam Anderson: Orderly Trivia * This episode implies that Principal Trager may be Trina's biological father. * The passcode riddle is a node to a cover of Bennie and the Jets by the Beastie Boys and Biz Markie. * A poster in Jean's room contains a symbol that resembles the logo for Hoplite Research.